24tributes24authorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aleah Armani
Aleah Armani is the female tribute from District Ten who was reaped to be a tribute in the 24th Hunger Games. When she was reaped, Aleah was sixteen years old, had long dark hair that fell in loose uneven waves, pale white skin and piercing blue eyes. Aleah's family were a fairly stereotypical District Ten family, they owned and worked on the farm on their property raising livestock for income. They lived relatively close to the 'town' of district ten, only about a half an hour's walk from the square. The Armani's were never terribly poor, they never had to starve, but they were in no ways well off. Aleah and her siblings were all able to attend school, unlike a lot of the kids from District Ten, but they all, Aleah in particular, had to do a lot of work aroun the farm and the house during the mornings and afternoons Aleah never had a 'wholesome' relationship with the majority of her family. Her mother had never really wanted anything to do with Aleah, as she was never as demanding and attention seeking as Talia, even when they were kids. She nearly miscarried Yianna, after being kicked in the stomach by a wild horse when she was pregnant with Yianna, so when Yianna was born happy and healthy their mother had always thought of her as her 'little miracle.' After Yianna was born Aleah just became even more inconsequential in their family, and as a result Aleah has very antagonistic feelings towards her mother. These feelings became even more hostile when, due to the fact that her mother had made Aleah take extra tesserae on behalf of Yianna and Talia, Aleah was reaped. Because of this Aleah harbours nothing but loathing for her mother, and would be deliriously happy to never speak to her again. Aleah's father had had just as much affection for his second daughter as his wife did, i.e. very little. His one and only joy in his children was Sean, his only son. He favoured Sean terribly above all his daughters, always taking the most interest in him and showing him the most love and attention. Because of this Aleah never had any kind of relationship with her father, and doesn't really give two shits about him. Aleah and her older sister Talia have never gotten along. Despite them outwardly looking like polar opposites, Talia has several of Aleah's more 'undesirable' qualities in her as well, and due to that the two have always collided. Aleah has always believed Talia was a 'superficial, materialistic troll with no self dignity whatsoever,' as Talia is known around town as a perfect friendly young girl and she is a self confessed socialite. Talia in response doesn't understand her sister's personality at all, and can't fathom how she can be so uncaring about her looks and her reputation. The two of them have always argued, most of said arguments won by Aleah, and as a result have had very little to do with each other over their lifespans. Aleah has no real feelings towards her younger sister Yianna, other than thinking she is a spoilt, fat little brat. She thinks that after being spoilt absolutely rotten by her mother Yianna has come to have extremely stupid and unrealistic expectations of the world as a whole, and she can't wait for Yianna to suddenly be thrown out of her little protective bubble of life and thrown into the big bad world so she can flail around for a while. The only person in her family that Aleah does care about is her twin brother, Sean. The two of them had always been ridiculously close, and have always loved each other without even having to think about it. Sean, in contrast to Aleah, is an instinsically good person, terribly charismatic and perfectly nice to everyone he meets. He's never tried to change Aleah and has always loved her despite her faults and accepted her as she is. Aleah loves Sean more than anyone else on the planet, and is incredibly protective of him. She refused to let him take any tesserae because she simply couldn't let him be reaped for the Hunger Games. She often doesn't show Sean, or anyone, just how much she cares about him, but just because she's not in anyways an emotive kind of person. But even though she's a tough nut to crack she and Sean both have that bond and they both know how much they mean to each other. Because of the rather poor treatment she's always recieved as a child, and because of the mostly hostile environment she grew up in, Aleah developed and adapted in a suitable way. She learnt how to survive on her own, without the help and support of anyone else. She was never charismatic or bright like Sean to begin with, but over time she grew less and less like her twin. Aleah is known over town as a 'cold, mailcious, harsh young girl with little compassion, a sharp tongue and a love of sarcastic insults.' People in town, particularly kids, are terrified of her and are extremely wary of her as she has a rather fearsome reputation, unlike her three perfect siblings. Aleah isn't a genius, but she's very logical and strategic, and she has a very high intellect, which makes people easier to intimidate and scare. Aleah doesn't care that people fear her, she kind of enjoys it because it just makes it that much easier for her. Despite what it seems, she's not really a terrible person, she just adapted the only way she knew how to keep surviving. During the 24th Hunger Games Aleah has been a fairly major player in the turn of events of the Games. At the Bloodbath Aleah killed the district eight female Maia Spring as well as injuring Onyx Marshal, the district two female. She later forged a temporary alliance with district seven tribute Nella Burchilyn, and used her one of her pawns to blackmail Aspen Checkov, Moss Dorian, Lilly Cross and Aella Dekas in an attempt to use them as her 'dumb muscle' to execute an 'anti-career' plan she had formed. This plan led to the death of Roy Rousseau, even though Aleah personally did not kill him. A couple of days after this plot had been executed Aleah had a confrontation with Aspen Checkov of District Seven and, as a price for Aleah's silence regarding one of his best guarded secrets, Aspen allowed Aleah to kill him. A number of days later Aleah killed Aella Dekas during a confrontation with Aella and Moss Dorian at a feast whilst all three were attempting to cure themselves of an insanity virus they had been injected with. As a result of an intricate trap set by Jules Surket, Aleah was pushed into the underground labyrinth in the arena where her previously suppressed chlaustrophobia became much less manageable for her. She was then driven into a large cavern, where she was met by fellow tribute Claus Hendell as well as eight genetically engineered rats. Aleah fought alongside Claus against the mutts however Claus was mortally wounded in the fight and he was killed. Aleah was then further pushed into the depths of the labyrinth by a snake mutt, which after defeating drove her into a final showdown with Jules Surket of District Three. The fight was hard on both of them but after several scares for them both Aleah emerged victorious. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 10 Category:Victors Category:Tears of Blood